walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Resident 2 (TV Series)
This Kingdom resident is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Kingdom. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this man's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 Although unseen, this man was residing in the Kingdom during the events of Season 7. At some point, after finding out about the war against the Saviors, he willingly joined the militia, along with the many other townspeople. Season 8 "The Damned" This Kingdommer assists the Hilltoppers in capturing the surrendering Saviors from the satellite outpost. "Monsters" This Kingdommer is among the militia members to help escort the captured Saviors from the satellite outpost to the Hilltop Colony. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" This Kingdommer guards over the Savior POW's outside of Hilltop, and later escorts them into the makeshift jail. "Dead or Alive Or" This Kingdommer watches as the Alexandrian refugees arrive at Hilltop. "Do Not Send Us Astray This Kingdommer is among the Hilltop residents and refugees to help prepare for the battle against the Saviors. Afterwards, it's revealed he managed to survive the attack as well as the subsequent outbreak that killed several people. "Still Gotta Mean Something" This Kingdommer is on guard duty at Hilltop. "Worth" This Kingdommer walks around Hilltop with another survivor as Maggie gives Dwight's map to Rick. "Wrath" This Kingdommer accompanies the militia to fight the Saviors in the final battle. After most of the Saviors are wiped out due to Eugene’s faulty bullets, he helps the others fight the surviving Saviors until they surrender. Shortly after, he watches on as Negan is defeated and captured while Rick addresses the crowd, declaring peace among all communities. Following the deceleration of the end of the war, this man is among the Kingdommers to return back to the Kingdom and re-establish it after being previously abandoned. Season 9 "The Bridge" This Kingdommer moves to the work camp to help build the bridge, and later witnesses the fight between Daryl and Justin. "Warning Signs" This Kingdommer is present for the confrontation between the Saviors and the other survivors as they demand justice for Justin's murder. "The Obliged" This Kingdommer helps Carol and the other pack up supplies for their return to the Kingdom. Later, he is present fro the confrontation after the Saviors return to the camp. "What Comes After" Upon returning to the camp, Rick finds several reanimated residents, including this Kingdommer. Though weak, Rick manages to shoot him in the head. Death ;Killed By *Jed (Alive, Off-Screen) During the shootout between the rebelling Saviors and members of the Militia, this Kingdommer is shot and killed by Jed. *Rick Grimes (Zombified) With his last forces, Rick manages to shoot this zombified Kingdommer in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims the man has killed: *Possibly several unnamed Saviors *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"The Damned" (No Lines) *"Monsters" (No Lines) *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" (No Lines) *"Dead or Alive Or" (No Lines) *"Do Not Send Us Astray" (No Lines) *"Still Gotta Mean Something" (No Lines) *"Worth" (No Lines) *"Wrath" (No Lines) Season 9 *"The Bridge" (No Lines) *"Warning Signs" (No Lines) *"The Obliged" (No Lines) *"What Comes After" (Zombified) Trivia *This recurring extra was selected to receive a featured death for “What Comes After” and to serve as a recognizable death alongside Kathy and Norris at the work camp confrontation. Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Unnamed Category:The Kingdom Category:The Militia